


被暗戀對象強上了怎麼辦

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	被暗戀對象強上了怎麼辦

現實向AU/PWP/OCC

李赫宰在猶豫他應該醒過來還是應該繼續裝睡

從下身傳來的，久違的快感讓他以為他在做夢，然而當他睜開眼的時候，他看見李東海握著他的陰莖，一張小嘴因吞吐著肉棒而發出嘖嘖聲響

一定是他睜眼的方式錯了？

他又閉上了眼睛，然而下身傳來的快感以及李東海的喘息聲讓他確定了這是現實

他微張開眼，再次確認這個事實

這個時候他才發現，李東海是跪在床上一邊幫他口一邊用著手指插著自己的後穴，他的肉棒變得更加硬挺了，這樣的李東海只會出現在他每個苦於夜短的夢中

 

是的，他喜歡李東海，在他們組團之前就喜歡了

李東海的眼睛就像是美麗無暇的藍寶石，初見李東海的時候正是對性最好奇的時候，在那天晚上他就夢見他無視李東海的求饒，不斷地操哭他直到李東海再也射不出來

他起床的時候發現他的被褥上有著乾涸的、以及才剛射出的精液，露在內褲外頭，本來半勃的肉棒在想起李東海那掛滿淚水的小臉之後，突然又硬挺了起來

‘씨발(靠)’

他把內褲拉到兩顆肉球下方，一手玩著那兩顆球，一手擼著肉棒，夢裡李東海那句帶著哭聲的‘혁아(赫啊)’讓他的肉棒更加硬挺，他想起夢的最後李東海坐在他的肉棒上，一邊哭著求饒卻又一邊自己動著小屁股搖啊搖的，李赫宰的肉棒已經硬到發痛

夢裡的最後他推倒了李東海，雙手扶著他的腰，瘋狂的在李東海的肉穴裡抽插著，然後李東海在一聲尖叫過後射了出來，因高潮而收縮的後穴硬是把他夾射了

李赫宰喘息著，他看著自己因射精而抖動著的肉棒，開始懷疑自己能不能把持住不吃了李東海

於是他上網訂購了自慰的玩具，那是一個男性臀部形狀的自慰器，乳膠材質的玩具中間有個仿真的小洞，每當他因為李東海而產生慾望的每個夜晚，他都會拿出自慰器，想像那是李東海的翹臀，他總會一邊揉捏著一邊用力地抽插，彷彿能夠聽見李東海哭紅了眼的求饒聲似的，他總是用力的操著自慰器直到精液滿到從洞口流出來，他才拔出肉棒，深深睡去

所以他特別喜歡惹哭李東海，每每看著李東海那雙眼睛流下淚水，他就覺得他的肉棒硬的發疼，加上李東海是那種ㄧ著急就話都糊在一起的人，每每看到這樣的李東海他都恨不得就地辦了他

只是他實在是個很能忍的人，所以這麼多年來他弄壞了一堆的自慰器也從沒對李東海伸出魔爪，當然意淫不算！所謂的親親抱抱不算在內，畢竟通常都是李東海對他親親抱抱還對他撒嬌

 

李東海壓低了身體抬高了屁股，這個角度讓李赫宰更清楚地看見李東海的手指進出著後穴，李東海加快了手指的速度，他一邊喊著‘혁아(赫啊)’ 一邊伸出舌頭舔著李赫宰的陰莖，隨著手指速度的加快，李東海的呻吟聲也越加急促

或許是因為過度的快感，抓著李赫宰肉棒的手顫抖著，李東海一邊哭喊著李赫宰的名字，一邊趴了下來，抬高的小屁股因為不停地抽蓄，而收縮地咬著李東海的手指，李東海一直沒有碰觸的肉棒，因為後邊的高潮就這麼射了出來，李赫宰的角度看不見李東海射精的樣子，但灼熱的精液噴灑在李赫宰腿上，讓他知道李東海前後都到了高潮

李赫宰看著因為高潮而潮紅的李東海，早已到了零界點的肉棒就這麼射了出來

沈溺於高潮的李東海因為手裡突然顫動的肉棒而抬起頭，他看著還在噴射的陰莖，想都沒想就低下頭把龜頭給含進嘴裡，直到肉棒不再顫動，李東海才吐出肉棒，他伸手剛剛低頭時不小心被噴射在臉上的精液抹了下來含進嘴裡發出嘖嘖的聲響並把精液吞了下去，隨後低下頭把李赫宰的肉棒全舔了一邊，露出一抹饜足的貓咪樣

李赫宰閉上了眼睛，他的肉棒又硬了起來

他聽見李東海的笑聲，然後腹部被李東海雙手撐著，陰莖被滑嫩的肌膚摩擦著，他微微張開眼，只見李東海一邊玩著自己的乳頭一邊用著他小巧有彈性的的屁股摩著他的龜頭

‘으아..혁 또 굳었네(嗯啊..赫又硬了呢)’  
李東海一邊哭喊著一邊用手拉開臀辦，讓後穴摩擦著李赫宰的肉棒，試圖讓肉棒插入

‘혁아..너무 커..들어와..으우(赫啊..太大了..進來嘛..嗯嗚)’

眼前的李東海就像是他夢裡的李東海，欠操又淫蕩，頓時讓他懷疑到底是夢還是真實

是男人就再也忍不了李東海這赤裸裸的誘惑，李赫宰伸出手扶著肉棒，一個挺身就插進李東海的肉穴裡，進入的瞬間，兩人都發出了抽氣聲，圓夢的李赫宰，在進入的那刻便高速地在李東海的穴裡抽插著

‘씨발 이동핵 너 진짜..(靠 李東嘿 你真的..)’  
‘우앙..하아(嗚啊..哈啊)

李東海俯下身讓自己貼著李赫宰的胸膛，伸出舌頭與之交纏，李赫宰一邊動著下身一邊坐了起來  
李東海像是受到了更激烈的刺激，一邊喊著不要再深了一邊哭得更加可憐，然而李赫宰只是更加深入，更加用力，讓李東海只能抱著他享受著過度的快感直至李東海高潮了，李赫宰也沒放過他，李赫宰就像是終於開葷的野獸，怎麼樣也不願意從李東海的穴裡出來，直到李赫宰迎來了今天的第三次高潮，才從滿身是汗，早已暈過去的李東海身體中出抽

‘멍청아(小笨蛋)’

他撫上被汗打濕的李東海的瀏海，輕輕地吻在他的臉上


End file.
